Adflicto Diligo Damaged Love
by Brea45
Summary: Harry is brutally beaten by his uncle before being rescued by Death Eaters. While under their care Harry suffers from an excess of magic that affects his sanity. Slash. Up for Adoption.
1. Rescued

Warning: This Fic will eventually have some kind of Slash (Male/Male) relationship. There is some non-consentual sex and there will be other such instances of sexual content. Also there will be Self harm in this fic. I warn of this because it may be triggering for those who have struggled with such things. Also, there is mention of abuse, both emotional and physical.

* * *

**Adflicto Diligo (Damaged Love)**

Harry was in a heap on the cot in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet drive. The lacerations running along his back were still trickling blood onto his stained mattress. His right arm was twisted into an unnatural angle. The 16 year old had been there for hours, to weak to move in too much pain to even think about anything at all. Hope seemed all but lost at that moment.

He was broken. Nothing and no one could convince him he would ever feel safe again. That the pain would ever stop. The Dursley's had finally accomplished what they had been striving for since they first saw him on their doorstep. He would no longer disobey, no longer talk back, no longer use his magic, it only ever caused him grief.

* * *

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was seething with rage. The Order of the Phoenix had once again thwarted another of his plans nearly killing two of his Deatheaters, which were not as plentiful as they once had been. Fuming and pacing his office an idea struck himwhy not take his frustrations out on the one child that was destined to destroy him. The very symbol of hope Dumbledore and his followers had. Sitting at his desk he willed the link between himself and The-Boy-Who-Lived to open.

Before he was able to send a single image or feeling of the recent torture he had bestowed upon another mudblood and their family, there was a frantic screaming in his mind.

_I want this to stop! Please someone make it stop.  
_

Voldemort winced knowing perfectly well it was Potter but unable to reconcile that with the the images he was seeing. These things were Far more like his own childhood than the one the savior was sure to have. Even worse given that the people that were caring for the boy were of the same blood. _Would you wish to die?_ Voldemort asked in a subdued tone. He had to handle this situation delicately if he wanted the best outcome.

_I have nothing, no one. Everyone thinks I am something I am not. I am not a murderer. I don't want to kill. So they left me here where everything hurts. I just want the pain to stop. _The boys voice was frantic and crazed. Random images of beating and the emotions associated with them bombarded Voldemort's mind. If he'd been anyone else he was sure they'd be quivering with disgust and pity. He wasn't just any one though, he'd done worse to people himself, though never a child.

A plan was developing in the Dark Lords mind as he watched_. _He would not let this opportunity pass him by._ Would you like to leave that place? Would you like to come with me?_

_Anywhere would be better than here._ The small defeated voice said.

The Dark Lord smirked. _I need you to tell me where you are. Then I will be able to send someone to come and collect you._

_Yes. Anything to be rid of them. Even if you kill me. That would be better than this..._

* * *

Darkness engulfed Privet Drive as four masked and cloaked figures appeared on the deserted street. The leader of the small group raised his wand and gestured to one of the houses, which looked disturbingly like all the others on the street, and they marched as one toward the door. The wards on the home flowed around them as they stepped up to the door. Feeling like a heavy weight on their shoulders as the almost living magic searched for their intent. The wards slacken when the magic found they meant no harm to the wizard inside.

The Deatheater closest to the door unlocked it with a simple spell. It swung open silently to reveal a darkened hallway and staircase. A wave of a hand and two of the cloaked figures proceeded to secure the main floor. The other two went up the stairs to see a door with no fewer than six locks on a bedroom door and a cat flap at the bottom. They blasted it open when pained sobs drew them out of their shock. The sight that greeted them on the other side was horrific.

Harry Potter lay on a small bed only half conscious. Cuts and welts peaking through his threadbare, overlarge, clothing. Some of the wounds obviously infected and weeping. The smell of the unwashed teen and infected flesh made even two seasoned Deatheaters retch.

The boy stirred and he looked into the white masks of the new arrivals. Harry tried to sit up, but failed almost landing on the floor before one of the Deatheaters ran to the side of the bed to catch him. The boys breathing was coming out in labored little pants. "We have to get him out of here, Severus."

Harry thought he recognized the voice through his feverish haze but couldn't be sure. The Deatheater that had been at the door walked up to Harry and looked overhis too thin frame. Harry looked up into the dark penetrating gaze of Severus Snape behind his white mask and blinked in confusion. Without a word Severus pulled out a small locket from around his neck. Placing it into Harry's hand, holding on tightly to both as they were swept away to an unknown location.

Harry was unconscious when they arrived just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry felt magic around him. The hum of it calming his frantic mind in places that had not been silent in more than six months. He felt his wounds knitting together as the magic caressed his skin. It felt warm and viscous, like he imagined liquid sunlight must feel. He never wanted to wake again if he could just feel that forever.

"Harry?"

The voice was familiar but Harry couldn't place it. It was the same as from his bedroom. "Hmmm," Harry murmured curling into the pillow below him.

"Are you awake?" The voice was overly formal, refined in a way that Harry knew he would never be.

"Yes," Harry opened his emerald eyes to find silvery gray. Lucius Malfoy was kneeling next to the couch Harry was on, his face only a few inches away. Harry panicked.

Harry was instantly up from the couch, despite his still aching body and dislocated arm. He scrambled away hastily until he was up against the wall farthest away from the fire that was situated in front of the couch. Harry cowered in the dark corner between a chair and bookshelf. Muttering "Shouldn't run. Shouldn't hide. Makes it worse. So much worse."

"Hush, child," Lucius' voice was soft and surprisingly gentle "I will not harm you."

Harry shook his head violently and tried to make himself seem as small as possible. Harry started to sob as Lucius placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Come back to the sofa Mr. Potter. I'll give you a potion to help you sleep and take away the pain," Not knowing what the punishment would be for non-compliance the teen acquiesced but never once looked up from the floor and was still trembling, cradling his injured arm as best he could, as he returned to the overstuffed sofa.

After Lucius handed him the potions, and confirmed Harry was slumbering deeply; he exited, gave instructions to the door guard, and proceeded to The Dark Lords study.

"My Lord," Lucius said pouring all his reverence and awe for his master into his words.

"Have you news for me, Lucius?" The Dark Lords glowing red eyes focused on his loyal servant from over the book he had been pursuing.

"Yes, My Lord. About the Potter boy."

"Sit with us then and tell us of Potter and his condition," The Dark Lord gestured to the high backed armchair that sat next to Severus Snape, whom Lucius had not noticed before that moment. As Lucius stood he began his report.

"My Lord. The boy will recover from most of his injuries within a few days. The malnutrition will be rectified in no less than a month if he is given the proper treatment. But," Lucius sat down and crossed his legs gracefully as his voice took on a note of concern "He is mentally unstable. As soon as he awoke and saw me he yelped and was in the corner of the room, in the fetal position, within seconds. Which in and of itself was not all that unusual considering I work for his enemy, but that doesn't explain the things he said," Lucius clasped his hands together in front of him, trying to alleviate the urge to strangle something. "I have see this behavior before, My Lord. As I am sure Severus has as well, in the Half-Bloods and Muggleborns at Hogwarts. Your assumptions on his mental condition were quite accurate."

Severus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of this nose "What was Albus thinking leaving his supposed savior with those muggles! I can't believe Potter ended up in Gryffindore with all that he seems to have gone through."

"Dumbledore obviously wanted his little weapon obedient so he would be able to manipulate him freely. There is no telling the extent the old man has gone to with Potter," The Dark Lord interjected steeping his long spider like fingers as he reclined further back in his armchair. "I think we should let Potter rest as much as possible and limit his contact to one person at a time. Rotating the shifts every couple of hours so that he gets used to the idea of being around each of us. We must be sure to show him what positive physical affection can feel like. Light touches, lingering caresses, and the like. We need him to feel comfortable. Once he is able to trust us we may be able to convert him to our side if not keep him neutral to the entire war."

The trio talked for many hours into the night, discussing Harry and their future plans for the Boy Savior, until Severus bid his leave to the guest room to take up his shift with the broken child.

* * *

Harry woke this time on his own to the sun slitting in through midnight blue velvet drapes. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up. "Ah...I see our guest has awoken once again," Severus commented, as he placed the book he had been reading onto his lap.

Harry looked at Snape for a moment before scooting himself as far away as he could on the couch and hugging his stomach. He felt very exposed while wearing his hand-me-down clothes in front of his Professor.

"I assure you that you are safe here, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled in his usual tone. the familiarity of it comforted Harry some he felt himself relaxing with each word spoken. "Now, I need to check your injuries to be sure they are healing properly. Could you hand me your wrist please?"

Harry tensed in fear. But, fearing worse if he did not comply, held out his right arm which was shaking. Snape stood and gently took the proffered hand. Harry flinched.

Snape waved his wand and muttered a diagnostic charm that Harry recognized form his multiple trips to the hospital wing. Snape still held his wrist and gently rubbed his thumb along the pulse point while he looked at the results. The touch felt very intimate and had Harry flushing with embarrassment at thinking that Snape would be touching him in any positive fashion. After a moment longer than the charm lasted Snape released him. Harry immediately returned it to his left side hugging himself tightly.

"Seems like everything is healing fine. But I need you to take this nutritive potion and eat some dinner," Severus said handing Harry a small vial of opaque white liquid.

Harry nodded and drank the potion down in one gulp before handing it back still tense, eyes darting around the room searching for any threat or possible hiding place. The overall theme of the room seemed to be midnight blue with accents of gold. Elegant paintings and artwork littered the walls and the bookshelf he'd been hiding against earlier was filled with various paper back and hard cover books of various sizes.

Harry barely noticed Snape snapping his fingers before a House elf popped in with a tray of food. "Unfortunately your body won't be able to handle rich foods for a few days yet, so broth and clear liquids will be your diet until your body is sufficiently recovered."

Harry said nothing as he started to eat with almost frantic efficiency. Within only five minutes every bit that had been on the tray was gone.

"Mr. Potter, you are not allowed to overexert yourself in your current condition but If you would like I could procure a book from the library so as to keep your boredom at a minimum," Snape was acting odd. Almost like he wanted Harry to get better.

Harry shook his head and said "I'm tired," It was the first words he had consciously spoken in over a month so it came out cracked and low.

Snape nodded and his lips quirked slightly into what Harry thought must be a smile. "Of course. Sleep as much as you need."

Harry was mesmerized by the small smile on his professors normally dower face. "You look good when you smile. You should do it more often," Harry said not knowing why the thought had come out of his mouth at all but exactly take it back so left it alone.

"You really should rest," Snape said as he stood, little blotches of color blossoming across his cheekbones. Walking over to Harry, who flinched again, he gently pushed Harry to lie down. Snape placed the blanket that had fallen to the floor up over Harry's shoulders. Harry just stared the entire time. Feeling very confused.

Snape walked back to his seat and picked up the book he had been reading. He crossed his legs and set the open book in his lap. Snape noticed that Harry didn't fall asleep right away but didn't comment. Harry continued to stare at him thoughtfully. After about ten minutes Harry's eyes finally drifted shut.

* * *

Severus entered the throne room where the Deatheater meeting was still taking place, approached raised dias before bowing deeply. "My Lord."

"Ahh, Severus, tell us about your experience with Potter," The Dark Lord said as he sat down on the ornately carved wingback throne at the center of the dias.

"The injuries he sustained are healing quite rapidly. He should be able to leave the room by tomorrow night at the latest," Severus had yet to rise from the floor having not been given permision.

"Stand," The DarkLlord commanded before continuing his interrogation. "What about his fear? Has that dissipated at all?"

"He still flinches but he did talk to me of his own volition. I think he may trust me slightly more than Lucius given our history as teacher and student," Severus offered.

"That could be rightly so but unfortunately he can't just trust you. He needs to trust as many of us as possible if our plans are to succeed. I will go to him. see if I can convey something through our connection. I fear my physical presence may be detrimental to any progress made earlier," The Dark Lord said before dismissing all those present and stalking out of the room.

* * *

_Harry? Harry? _Voldemort coxed Harry's mind to answer him. He used the Boys first name deliberately. Knowing, somehow, that the more familiar he was with the boy to begin with the easier it would be to get the boy's trust.

After a few moments Harry's mind responded_ Yes?_

_How are you, dear child. _Since Voldemort was incapable of touching the boy without harming him he chose to use words to sooth him. It was a skill he had not used in a very long time._  
_

_Still hurts. _Harry's mind all but whispered.

_It will take a few days for the pain to subside fully, little one._

_Why can't anyone just let me die? Why can't I get that kind of peace? _It was obvious that the boy didn't know to whom he was speaking.

_Would you leave those who care for you so easily?_ Voldemort sent feelings of concern and worry along their connection.

_No one cares. There is no one to remember me when I am gone. All I am to them is a symbol of hope in darkness. They only see me as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Not just 'Harry'. Why don't they see me? _The pain that Harry felt was so intense Voldemort cringed and was thankfull for the private quarters that Lucius had provided for him.

_I see you. You are a remarkable boy. You have far more power and resolve than anyone I have ever come across. I would remember you. As would many of my followers. Seems you have embedded yourself in their minds without even knowing you did._

_That can't be true. They don't even know me._

_Severus know you, he would be greatly affected by your death. It is not easy to get that man to smile._ There was a chuckle in Voldemort's voice. _Lucius too knows you. He feels a connection to you. He respects you and worries for you. As any wizard should for a child in so much pain. _Feelings of comfort and affection were sent across the deepening connection between once bitter enemies.

Voldemort let their connection close to allow the battered teen to rest and reflect. Voldemort hoped, perhaps more than he should, that Harry would one day become a very powerful ally.

* * *

AN2: I have updated this chapter changing wording here and there and corrected all the incorrect grammar, spelling and punctuation I could find. I mainly changed Snapes scene. I felt he was acting too OOC. I think I got alot closer to his true nature.

AN3: Alright it has been a long time since I read through this, I have evolved as a writer since I first wrote this so I went over everything and hopefully it seems more coherent and the Point-of-view issues I had before are fully corrected and make everything flow just a bit better.

Any constructive critisism is as always lovingly cultivated!


	2. Excess

A/N: Well here is chapter 2 of Adflicto Diligo. I am so glad I got any kind of response that I was bouncing around the house singing (literally) when I saw so many liked it. I hope that I won't get writers block too much writing this story. At this point I have no idea where this story is going, it is writing itself at this moment, but I plan to think on it as much as I can so that writers block is less of an issue.

Warnings: This chapter has a non-graphic sex scene in it, a few swear words and some blood letting so be prepared. I love reviews! They let me know how much you liked/disliked the story. Tell me your favorite parts or suggestions for the future chapters. Hopefully reviews will keep the writers block from catching up with me :).

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke to the sight of Lucius Malfoy dozing in the armchair that sat next to the couch he lay on. Harry wasn't so afraid of the aristocrat anymore. Though he really didn't know why.

Harry sat there for several minutes watching the man as he slept. The mans long, platinum blond, hair hung in a sheet along the back of the chair. His usual contemptuous features were softened into a smile as he dreamed. Harry couldn't help but think _gorgeous_.

Once it seemed that Lucius was about to awaken Harry lay back down on the couch and pretended to still be asleep. With his eyes closed and making his breathing even he heard Lucius stir. A large yawn hit his ears and Harry almost laughed but held it in. Then he heard the rustle of fabric and 3 footsteps before he felt cool fingers on his forehead that then trailed to behind his ear. It was then that Harry decided to open his eyes.

Lucius stood there, his Slytherin green robes that clung to his muscled chest and shoulders. Harry found himself trying to imaging what lay beneath, before he blushed and willed the thoughts away. Lucius smiled down at him. Harry blushed deeper as he sat up on the couch once more.

"Did you have a good rest?" Lucius asked. Not trusting his voice Harry nodded.

"Would you like breakfast now?" Lucius gestured to the tray on the table in front of them. Harry had overlooked it earlier in his inspection of the older man.

Harry nodded his affirmation before pulling the tray onto his lap. There was plain toast, a bowl of fruit salad, weak tea, and a nutritive potion. Harry was ravenous but didn't want to embarrass himself so he ate as fast as he could without being rude.

"The Dark Lord said that I should make sure you feel at home. Would there happen to be anything that you require or want?" Lucius sat himself back into the chair next to the couch as he spoke.

Harry was in the middle of a bite of toast, so he had time to think as he chewed. What did he want? A shower would be nice, and some of his clothes, maybe even his wand if they had bothered to grab his trunk from the Dursleys. So he took a sip of his tea and said as much to Lucius.

"Yes of course. We gathered up all your belongings, I will show you to your suit after you are finished with your food so you can bathe," Lucius was cordial and kind, being the ever gracious host.

"Suite?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes. Our Lord has set aside a bedroom and bath specifically for your use on the second floor."

"My use? Why?" Harry was confused at the generosity. Even at the Dursley's 'his' room had never been his it had been Dudley's. Everything Harry had ever had for himself fit into his school trunk.

"Well you don't want to stay in here do you?" Lucius' degrading tone of his voice caused anger to flash through Harry so strong and fast, that various small object, including the fork on Harry's tray, started shaking. Red perforated Harry's vision and blood rushed in his ears. He couldn't hear or see anything but the blood, the rage. How dare this man speak to him in such a way!

Then, abruptly, it stopped. Harry felt calm and slightly dizzy. Arms were encircled around him. There was a hard body, that smelt of expensive cologne and rainwater, in front of him. Then words started separating themselves from the buzzing in Harry's ears. "Harry? Why would you do that? Why would you hurt yourself like that?"

That was when Harry noticed the warm liquid running down his right forearm. Four perfectly spaced puncture wounds were oozing bright red blood. "Doesn't hurt. Make the feelings go away. Makes the pain stop." Harry's voice was as dead and lifeless as his body was in Lucius' arms.

Lucius held onto Harry petting his hair for several minutes before he had enough control of himself to have schooled his features into and emotionless mask. The blood flow had now stopped and was drying onto Harry's pale skin. "Come let's clean you up," the control he had on his features didn't reach his voice which very nearly broke. "I'll just show you to the bath shall I?"

Lucius helped Harry into a standing position. Then began to walk towards the door, hoping Harry would follow, but before he got 2 steps away a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. There was silence. "Mr. Potter?" Harry's eyes were downcast and his body was still as he stood in the middle of the room. Then slowly Harry's hand started to tremble. The shaking spread to the rest of his body and caused him to collapse onto his knees. Harry's hand released it's hold and then his arms wrapped around his thin waist as if trying to stop the tremors.

Then an earsplitting scream issued form Harry's lips.

"Harry? Harry!? What's wrong?" Lucius pleaded, all semblance of control forgotten.

The scream ended only to allow Harry to take a deep breath so he could scream again. Various glass object in the room shattered and the air preasure of the room increased. At that moment both Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort burst into the room."What the hell did you do to him Lucius?" Snape growled out getting into Malfoy's Face.

"Nothing! I mentioned his rooms and everything started to shake then he grabbed his fork and forced it through his forearm. I grabbed him and held him to prevent another attack and then he was nearly catatonic until only a few seconds ago," As Lucius spoke Harry's voice had become hoarse but he continued to scream as best he could. Still clutching at his sides. Face screwed up as if he were in agony. Larger objects in the room started to rumble and move.

Lucius was the first to act and pulled the boy into his lap sideways. The screaming and trembling continued. Then Severus took the boys hands in his own. Voldemort, unable to get any closer without causing the boy more pain cast a small cheering charm, the only sort of comfort he could give at the moment. The screaming slowly turned into heart wrenching sobs.

"Potter? Can you tell us what caused you to feel so distraught?" Severus asked.

Harry was still sobbing but took a shuddering breath "Don't let him hurt me...I don't want him... to hurt me anymore."

"Who Harry?" Lucius whispered into Harry's ear.

"D...Du...Dudley...my cousin. He hurt me so much in there. Don't take me back there. His hands were every where. Scratching, Tearing. His lips, his tongue, his teeth. I was so tired I couldn't fight back. The tiles hurt my knees. Then he was...He was..." more sobs tore through his body "inside...me. It hurt so much. Like I was being split in two. He kept saying 'freak' 'whore' 'bitch' 'Like that don't you' 'tell me you like it' 'say it'" Harry's voice was gruffer when he imitated his cousin. "Please, Dudley, don't, it hurts, please" Harry's voice grew small and pleading. He was stuck inside his memory. "You know you like it Whore. That's all you are is a little freakish whore. Good for nothing but a good fuck," More items in the room began to shake ominously.

"Potter. Stop." Severus said gently as Harry's hand tried to scratch at the fresh wound on his arm.

"Can't run. Can't hide. Pain forever. Always." Harry started chanting to himself, the small peices of broken glass started floating.

"NO! That's not true. We won't ever let them hurt you. No one will hurt you while we're here," The commanding tone in the Dark Lord's voice broke Harry out of his own personal hell. The sobbing stopped, as did the fingers that tried to claw at his arm that had ripped the wound open again, blood oozing onto Lucius' green robes. The peices of glass tinkled against the hardwood floors. There was silence once more as Harry's rescuers comforted him. Petting his hair, rubbing small circles into his hand, massaging the tense muscles of his back. Small bursts of magic cascading over his skin as they whispered words of comfort. Safe. Little One. Dear Child. His name spilled from their lips continuously. Like his own personal Lullaby. He couldn't help but relax into Lucius.

Harry was so dazed from his emotional outburst he barely noticed when he was lifted from the floor. Or the spell that healed his wounded arm. He was walked down a long hall and up some stairs and through a door. Idly he glanced around noticing an overall theme of dark reds and blacks as he was placed onto the bed that was in the center of the room. He was propped up against the pillows by Lucius and covered in a blanket by a wave of The Dark Lord's wand. Harry was shocked by the considerate action but didn't voice it. He just looked into the crimson gaze and took in the Serpentine features he hadn't seen since the ministry a few months prior.

"Harry?" Lucius asked breaking Harry out of his staring contest with the Dark Lord. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes..." Harry's voice cracked as he said this.

"Here have some water," Lucius conjured a glass of cool water and handed it over to Harry. With 3 large gulps the glass was empty.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and seemed not to have a care in the world. All three older wizards frowned. Wasn't the boy just screaming in emotional agony not 10 minutes previous.

"Harry?" Lucius asked gently. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah I feel great!" The smile got wider and brighter. The air around the room seemed to get thicker and hotter. The magic flowing off the boy was starting to become a physical presence in the room.

"Potter? How long has it been since you were able to use your magic?" Severus asked as he leaned against the wardrobe directly in Harry's line of sight.

Harry cocked his head to the side and placed his finger on his lips. "Ummm...because of Umbridge I don't think I have used my wand in about 6 months. Besides what I did st the ministry. Why?"

"Because I think your magic may be affecting your mental stability. Especially since you are an exceptionally strong wizard. Your magic needs to used or it builds up in your blood and puts to much of a strain on your body and mind," Severus leaned forward looking into Harry's eyes which were darting across the room. "Tell me what you are feeling right now."

"I don't know. Happy, warm, I don't want to stay still. Like I just drank too much coffee," Harry said while making wide gestures with his hands and arms, accidentally smacking Lucius in the face. "Oh..I'm sorry!" Harry began to laugh at the incredulous look on Malfoy's features. Small objects in the room started to float in the air and the furniture started to rumble and jump. Harry was rolling on the bed holding his sides "God's that look is SO funny!" Harry's face was screwed up in mirth.

"Stop, you need to calm down," Lord Voldemort said grabbing the boys shoulders, forgetting for the moment that physical contact caused pain in The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was taking in great gulps of breath still laughing.

"Can't...stop..." Harry's eyes stared to show fear then he clutched at his own arm digging his fingers into the soft flesh he found there his laughter taking on a manic edge. The temperature in the room jumped another few degrees and they were all now visibly sweating.

"Severus what do we do?" Lucius asked trying to wrench Harry's hand form his arm.

"He needs to release his magic. It's built up too much in is blood stream," Severus walked shakily toward the bed and held his wand to Harry's wrist and muttered a precision cutting charm and sliced the boys wrist open. Blood flowed onto the sheets. Little wisps of light floated into the air. "That's why he used the fork before, Survival instinct," The room started to cool and the knickknacks and furniture settled down as the blood and excess magic flowed from the boys body. Harry slipped into catatonia again. "Left for to long the excess magic would kill him."

"How long do we leave him like this?" Voldemort asked conjuring a bowl to place under the boys arm.

"About 30 minutes should suffice but he will have to have use of his wand and do regular spell work everyday until his emotions level out again," Severus walked to the door "I will procure some blood replenishment potions, I need to report to Dumbledore as well. Seems they still can't figure out why Harry ran away from home," Severus rolled his eyes before bowing and leaving the room.

Lord Voldemort stood from the bed. "Lucius I will entrust Harry to your care for now. I need to inform the others of this newest development."

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said bowing his head to the retreating form of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

AN2: Updated this chapter as well. If there are inconsistacies that I missed please inform me.


	3. Broken

Adflicto Dilgo Chapter 3

Harry became fully aware some time later and saw the Malfoy patriarch arranging something on the dresser across from him. Harry tried to sit up but groaned loudly when his head started to pound.

"Good to see you fully aware again," Lucius walked over to Harry pulling out his wand, healed the cut on his wrist and vanished the bowl and blood. Holding out a small vial of bright red potion he said "Drink this."

Harry acquiesced and drank it down in two large gulps. The familiar spicy taste of blood replenisher filling his pallet. When Harry returned the vial he saw a slight bruise on the right cheek of Lucius. Harry blushed and whispered an apology.

Lucius lifted his hand to his right cheek smiling and shaking his head. "No need, it was an accident."

Harry tried sitting up again, but couldn't quite manage by himself, He still felt really weak, so Lucius offered his hand. Harry couldn't figure out why he kept blushing so much around this man. Why did he trust him so much now? Wasn't he the enemy? Dark? Evil?

'Well, Dark definitely,' Harry thought 'But not evil. At least not as evil as the Dursleys. Draco never came to school bruised and starving,' He'd even seen some private moments between father and son. When they thought no one had been looking.

_ Harry had been wandering the halls late at night, invisibility cloak securely in place, when he stumbled upon the two blonds hugging. It had been just after Sirius had fled in third year. Probably the first time in months Draco had seen his father. Draco hadn't been able to go home over the holiday's since Their family had been under investigation. _

_ Draco had been crying silently and saying how much he had missed his father. While Lucius had been trying to calm Draco with soothing words and gentle hands._

_ Harry remembered running back to his dorm, tears filling his eyes because he knew he would never have a relationship like that with anyone. No one would ever want to hold him. No one would ever love him._

While Harry was lost in thought Lucius sat studying the small boy, or should he say young man because Harry was nearly of age. Far different from the boy he had met at age 12. 4 years can change a person. Whether that change, for Harry, was a good change or not was still to be seen. Lucius watched as Harry's expression turned from curious to reminiscent and then as his face fell into a frown and a single tear leaked down his cheek. The bed started to shake as his magic took on a physical presence once again.

"No, we can't have your magic taking control again. Out of that bed and follow me we need to release some of that pent up magic," Lucius said briskly uncovering Harry. Then he noticed the pajamas he wore had blood stains. "Hmm. Well that will just not do at all. Let's get you cleaned up first shall we?" Lucius then proceeded to lead Harry to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower with a flick of his wand.

Lucius turned around to witness Harry blushing. 'Maybe the bathroom wasn't the best place to bring him,' Lucius thought as he pulled a towel and flannel out of one of the closet furthest from Harry.

"While your washing up I'll go find some things for you to wear," Lucius said heading for the door. He saw Harry nod slightly before the door was closed behind him.

Harry spent a half hour cleaning himself of nearly 2 months of grime, though cleaning charms helped some in that time they could only do so much. He noticed that the wounds that had previously littered his body were healed into small pink scars and couldn't quite remember why. Though he somehow knew his memory was better than it had been the last few weeks.

Harry reveled in the heat of the water and the softness of the towel. It had been so long since he had been able to relax, even just a little. It struck him as quite ironic that the people who had saved him were the ones he should be afraid of. That the house he was occupying should have been the one he died in.

As he exited the bathroom he noticed Lucius laying out a set of clothing for him. Harry, who was only wearing a towel around his waist, blushed when Lucius looked at him. "The Dark Lord has provided a wardrobe for your use," Lucius gestured toward the large dresser Snape had been leaned against the night before.

"Thanks..." Harry whispered. Harry was still quite uncomfortable. Being in the same house as The Dark Lord Voldemort himself was making Harry's scar tingle. Harry rubbed at it unconsciously.

"There is no need for you to fear him. He has given his word he would not harm you," Lucius chuckled lightly trying to ease some of the young mans tension.

Harry frowned and said "What would you feel like if you were at the Headquarters of the Order and they gave their word they would not harm you?"

Lucius seemed to think on it a few moments. "I see your point. There is no way I would believe they would not take out whatever their revenge would be for my actions towards them. Well, at any rate, the Dark Lord requests a meeting with you in his study to discuss your situation. I will be just outside the door when you are ready."

So Harry was left to dress and attempt to calm his rapid breathing and pounding heart. It didn't help in the least that he barely remembered the last few months. Everything was a blur of rage, sadness, pain, and blood. All jumbled and blurry. At that thought Harry noticed he didn't have his glasses on his face. He vaguely remembered Dudley crushing them when...

Harry shook his head trying to dissipate the disturbing image. He couldn't let those thoughts distract him. He didn't want to loose himself in them. Not again.

Finally dressed in plain black robes, trousers and a white button down t-shirt, Harry hesitantly opened the door of 'his' room. Harry still couldn't believe that the Dark Lord would want him to have a room all to himself.

Lucius was standing sedately directly across from him. Harry nervously wrung his hands together as Lucius gestured to his right and started walking, Harry following only a few feet behind him.

Once outside a dark colored door, that looked like all the others Harry had seen on their way, Lucius stopped. Harry knew that Voldemort was on the other side of the door. Felt it when the tingling in his scar had increased considerably but there was no pain there like years before. Harry thought it might be because he wasn't fighting it anymore. Wasn't in denial about it or afraid that Voldemort might see something he wasn't supposed to. Harry could never hide it from him even with the best of occlumency shields erected in his mind.

Lucius opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter first. Harry's hands were shaking with anxiety and his feet barely complied to his mental order to enter the room.

The first thing he noticed was a large desk piled high with books and papers and a small lamp with a stained glass shade depicting a snake rearing to strike at an unseen foe. Harry kept his eyes on the small lamp without really seeing it, he could clearly see the Dark Lord standing just to the right of the desk.

"How are you feeling?" The Dark Lord's voice was like a warm blanket on a cold night. Making him shiver unconsciously and his mind flicker with memories of his second year and the younger version of the man. Then there was an image of a snake like man coming out of a cauldron, then a mutated face on the back of Quirrels head. Which was the real one, when was he exactly. Harry felt like he wasn't when he should be.

"I'm...not quite sure..." Harry's eyes blurred further out of focus as he concentrated his mind on his peripheral vision and Voldemort. Harry tilted his head to the right slightly.

"Lucius, come here please," Harry saw Lucius step out from behind him and close the distance between himself and the Dark Lord. Then Voldemort lifted the left sleeve of Lucius's robes and placed his wand to the Dark Mark.

The room was silent then and Harry allowed his mind to wander back to why he was here. Where he had come from. And why he trusted so easily after all that had happened to him.

Harry lost himself in the flashing images of his memory. Being at the Dursleys, being beaten by his Uncle, starved by his aunt, and raped by his cousin. Then he came here and none of that happened. He was touched with kindness, spoke to with concern and softness. Then they had fed him and that alone was the one thing that cemented his belief that these people, no matter how bad others might think they were, would be the ones that received his loyalty.

There was a knock on the door and Harry whirled around suddenly eyes wide. "It's alright, it's only Severus," Lucius said stepping toward the frightened teen.

It took Harry a moment to remember that Snape's first name was Severus, and he only did remember when the older man was in the room. Harry let out a relived sigh and visibly relaxed. He trusted Snape more than anyone else to tell him the truth without fear of the reaction the words might have. Trusted him to treat him as he aught to be. He always had. Always would.

"You called my Lord?" Severus asked bowing only slightly.

"Yes, it seems Harry may be having some...difficulty," Harry thought that the Dark Lord sounded quite odd calling him Harry like that. Especially since there wasn't any hate or malice in his words. Everything seemed a bit off though. Strange and contorted. Skewed slightly from what it should be. Like the world was broken into a million pieces then put pack together wrong with a few less important pieces missing.

"Harry?" Snape asked him. Making Harry stop swaying. Had he been swaying. He didn't remember starting to do that. He hadn't done that since before he started Hogwarts. It made him feel better. Comforted him. "Harry? Are you listening?"

Uh oh. Snape had said something and he hadn't been paying attention. Harry blinked slowly a few times to try and clear the fog from his mind. Tried to get the world to piece itself back together in a recognizable shape. "It's...hard," Harry said trying desperately to concentrate enough to speak clearly. "It's all broken and I can't fix it."

"What's broken Harry?" That was Lucius speaking from behind Severus whom Harry had been staring at. The two men were such contrasts and Harry had moved his head so fast his vision blurred and he began to get frustrated with his uncooperative mind. For that's what was wrong Harry realized. Snape had said so. Said something about his magic and it affecting his mind.

"I can't...concentrate. Everything is put together wrong and won't sit still," Harry was frowning.

"Right, that one treatment would not have cured you completely. Though it is a positive sign that you understand that your mental capacities are, as of yet, less than optimal," Harry somehow seemed to be able to concentrate better when Snape talked. It took some doing in order for him to follow Snape's odd way of speaking. "My Lord it may be fortuitous to allow him the use of his wand now. The use of his magic will ground him and make it easier for him to concentrate."

While Snape spoke Harry turned back to the cluttered desk and the snake lamp shade. It fascinated him. The Green cobra he realized was magical and moved along the glass, chasing after something that wasn't apart of the glass design. Harry smiled and repeated a little rhyme he remembered reading. Not realizing he was speaking in Parseltounge.

If I could unhinge my jaw, like a snake

I could open wide and swallow

The ugliest vermin of my life

I'd draw from them nourishment

And leave nothing behind

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

AN: The chapter is done put I still don't think it is at 100%. But they say the worst critic you can have is yourself so maybe it is as good as it is going to get. If there are any suggestions on what you would like the story to include please feel free to include it.

AN2: The poem is of my own creation just so you know.

Thanks to all the reviewers I am getting a little motivated on this story once again. A specific word of thanks to fraewyn for suggesting the poem be in Parseltounge, that makes more sense since Harry is looking at a Snake and I think it will help cement the kind of relationship I am looking to create between Voldie and Harry.


	4. Truth

Seeing the boy, that was supposed to be the possible death of me, in such a state was disturbing to say the least. I myself have never put much stock into the fact that Harry Potter could be so powerful. His lack of experience and control led me to going after him so many times before without thought of any possible risk. It all should have worked in my favor. Underestimating that experience wasn't the only factor that made another wizard a threat was my ultimate downfall more than once.

I should have realized this much sooner. After all, I was a threat to Dumbledore from the second we met and I was half his age. Dumbledore saw the raw untapped power in me and took precautions with that fact as soon as I entered Hogwarts. Had he done the same with this child?

I was like Potter once, before I entered the Wizarding world. Uneducated, unruly, controlled by emotions and magic. The same things that made Dumbledore fear me, made the old man thrust the responsibility of destroying a Dark Lord in the hands of a teenager.

Those few years before I entered Hogwarts, and gained some charge over my magic, were filled with the same sort of issues Potter seemed to be experiencing now. Disjointed time and space, everything seeming unreal and too real all at the same time. The magic manifesting at odd moments affecting my moods and the need to harm others; though Potter seemed inclined to harm himself. The differences between Potter and myself seemed so small and...insignificant. He finds no need to rise above others, academically or otherwise like I did. Potter seems to have the need to prove he is the same as the scum that did this to him. While I spent my entire life trying to prove I was better then them all. Potter's relatives may very well have had something to do with that.

I am a master at hiding my emotions from others. My followers especially. But when I heard that small rhyme come out of Potter's mouth, I visibly froze. Inside I was seething with anger and confusion that I only just managed to keep subdued.

Those words had been mine. Repeated every summer for six years after. Somehow this boy had gleamed moments of my childhood no one but myself could know. How connected were he and I exactly? I knew that I had glimpsed scenes from his childhood, in my dreams, but I would never dwell on them. Did Potter know that those words were mine?

Without fully knowing what I was doing I storde over to the brat and gripped his face in my left hand, a little too tightly, before I looked him square in the eyes and asked in Parseltongue _"Where did you hear that?"_

His emerald eyes seemed to gain some of their former brilliance, the fog around his mind seeming to lift at my contact. _"Saw it in a dream," _The boy replied back in Parseltongue before changing into English. "Why doesn't it hurt?" His eyebrows were screwed into a confused frown.

It took me a moment before I realized what he was implying. My presence no longer caused him pain? I narrowed my eyes and without warning entered Potter's mind. There was no resistance, no reproach. He was allowing me inside. Letting me see the truth. There was no pain, but there was fear. Fear of having someone know him as intimately as I could. Fear of allowing someone inside his deeper, darker thoughts.

I slowly withdrew. Realizing I was still holding the boy's face I released him and took a few steps back. I stared. The sanity that caused his eyes to sparkle in the low light of my office slowly dimmed and glazed. His body began to sway again.

"Severus," I said not looking away from the swaying figure in front of me.

"Yes, My Lord?" my two closest advisers had remained silent during the entire confrontation. That was one of the reasons I trusted them so much. They knew when to keep quiet and leave well enough alone.

"Top middle drawer of my desk," I said simply, gesturing with a negligent hand. Severus complied without complaint or acknowledgment and took out the only object that lay within; Holly, 11 inches, supple, with a phoenix feather core, brother wand to my own. "Give it to him," I said unconsciously clutching the wand that was concealed within my robes. Up to this point Potter had been unarmed. I didn't think that the boy was smart enough to fake this insanity but one could never be too careful or cautious.

Third Person (More like from all three Deatheaters point of view but without the personal pronouns associated with it)

Harry didn't look up until Severus lifted the boys hand. The green eyes focused on his own palm as the wand was laid atop it. The boy smiled and gripped it before swishing it and setting off a few sparks of yellow light. Not a spell, but a display parents often used to entertain their children.

"Mr. Potter I need you to use a few innocuous spells. That should help your mental faculties to reorient themselves," Snape said as Lucius strode over to stand between the teen and his Lord.

"Alright, _Wingardium Leviosar," _Harry intoned, pointing his wand at the lamp on the desk. Instead of the lamp levitating the whole desk did, which in and of itself was quite remarkable given that _Wingardium Leviosar _ had a weight limit of about ten pounds. No one in the room commented on that fact though. Potter didn't seem to realize the implications. He just looked annoyed at the fact the spell hadn't lifted the lamp like he wanted.

"_Finite,"_ Potter whispered once the desk was as close to the floor as he could get it and then used his wand to transfigure a few items around the room into animals and back again. Potter didn't seem to have much talent for the art of transfiguration since each spell did only what was expected.

After about twenty spells first year spells Potter stopped casting and seemed to tense as he slowly turned around to look at the other three in the room. His eyes wide and blinking rapidly. "Sir?" Harry said to Snape moving slightly into his shadow.

"Do you remember anything that has happened in the last few days Mr. Potter?" Snape asked allowing Harry to hide himself from the Dark Lord and Lucius for the time being.

"It's all kind of fuzzy. I remember seeing things and hearing words and being warm and..." Harry faltered and looked shiftily between the three men before continuing. "Nothing much more than that," Potter was hiding something. They all knew it. Whatever it was made a tinge of red enter his cheeks.

"You have been here for nearly a week. You slept for a full two days before waking, you were very...incoherent," Snape began to explain.

"You heard me," Potter said suddenly pointing at Voldemort "You took me from the Dursley's."

Voldemort seemed a bit wary but responded. "That I did," Voldemort answered the question that was sure to come after. "You asked to be saved and it aided my purposes to do so."

By this time Harry was really confused but hearing Voldemort speak truthfully about why he saved him somehow eased his mind. At least he wasn't lying to him. Deatheaters may be manipulative but he hadn't known any of these men to lie to him without due cause and even then it was more by omission than anything else. It was strange that he trusted them that much to know that they wouldn't lie, unlike Dumbledore and his friends who lied to him on a regular basis.

Harry moved away from the comforting presence of his Potions master, trying not to dwell on the fact that he had just thought of the Head of Slytherin as comforting. "So, what are your plans for me then?"

AN: I realize the update for this short and long overdue but my muses seem to be tapped for this storyline. This is the last of what I have for this. Though since I was working on it today and depending if I can get some inspiration that may change. All the fans of this story are wonderful and I hop to continue on with this but there are no guarantees. If anyone is interested in adopting this fic or adding in their own ideas I am more than willing to listen to ideas and add them to the story or give someone else an opportunity to take over.


End file.
